


...shared night

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, larry stylinson - Freeform, shared night
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry dzielą łóżko :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...shared night

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Przepraszam, że tak dawno nie dodawałam i za to, że to spieprzyłam, ale następny już będzie lepszy, obiecują :)

\- Louis... - Harry jęknął, trącając szatyna palcem w policzek. Był cholernie znudzony patrzeniem, jak Louis gra w fifę, no dobra, może było to seksowne... przez pierwsze dwie godziny, ale miał już dość, wolał się całować, przytulać, cokolwiek, byle nie to. On nawet nie wiedział po co miał to gówno w swoim mieszkaniu. Prawdopodobnie Zayn to tutaj przyniósł, a Harry po prostu tego nie zauważył.

\- Hmm? - Louis zatrzymał grę, odłożył kontroler i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego ze świecącymi oczami.

\- Nudzi mi się, możemy coś porobić? - Harry zajęczał, układając głowę na kolanach Louisa i patrząc na niego z dołu.

\- A co chciałbyś robić? - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, zdejmując jego głowę ze swoich kolan, po czym położył się obok niego, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.

\- Mam trzy propozycje. - Harry powiedział, oblizując wargi. - Możemy się całować. Możemy się przytulać i możemy się całować, przytulając.

Louis zachichotał, sięgając dłonią do karku Harry'ego i drapiąc jego skórę paznokciami. - Trzecia opcja pasuje mi najlepiej, tak myślę.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, pochylając się w jego stronę i przyciskając swoje pulchne usta, do cienkiej pary warg Louisa i mrucząc coś o tym, jak bardzo to uwielbia, i że to dobry wybór.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? - wymruczał w jego usta, podnosząc się trochę, żeby zwisać nad Louisem i odsunął się, kiedy szatyn zamarł.

\- Umm...

\- Kochanie... - Harry zaczął, sięgając dłonią do jego policzka. - Przepraszam, to było głupie pytanie. Chodziło mi o to, że jest już późno i...

\- Wiem, tylko... tak naprawdę nigdy nie spałem z kimś w jednym łóżku... oprócz Nialla i Liama, i... - Louis wymamrotał, zamykając oczy i rumieniąc się pod wpływem intensywnej zieleni tęczówek swojego chłopaka. - Nie wiem, jak się zachowywać...

\- Hej, przecież będziemy tylko spać, tak? To nic takiego. Przytulę cię i pójdziemy spać, a rano przygotuję ci śniadanie do łóżka... - Harry pochylił się, muskając wargi Louisa, po czym, odsunął się i wstał, podając mu rękę i uśmiechając się, kiedy ten ją złapał.

\- Przekonałeś mnie śniadaniem do łóżka. - Louis zachichotał, ciągnąc Harry'ego w stronę jego sypialni i uśmiechając się jak głupek. - Ale nie mam w czym spać...

Harry podszedł do swojej szafy i wyciągnął z niej jedną białą koszulkę i parę, czarnych bokserek, po czym podał je Louisowi. - Przebierz się, kochanie. Prawdopodobnie są na ciebie za duże, ale...

\- W porządku, dziękuję.

Harry cmoknął go jeszcze w usta, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, by wyłączyć grę w salonie i telewizor. Poszedł jeszcze do kuchni po szklankę wody, bo wiedział, że Louis musi mieć w nocy coś do picia, kiedy się obudzi, żeby iść do toalety.

Kiedy stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami swojej sypialni, uniósł dłoń i delikatnie zapukał, nie chcąc, żeby Louis czuł się niezręcznie. - Mogę wejść, skarbie?

\- Mhm...

Harry nacisnął na klamkę i zachichotał, widząc Louisa w za dużej, białej koszulce, która sięgała mu do kolan (tak naprawdę na niego też była za duża) i niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz, kotku. - Zamruczał, odkładając szklankę na szafkę nocną i przystanął przed Louisem, nachylając się po niewielki pocałunek, który dostał od swojego zarumienionego chłopca. Objął go w pasie, podnosząc i układając na łóżku, po czym, odsunął się i przykrył go kołdrą. - Poczekaj, tylko się przebiorę.

Louis skinął głową, pstrykając Harry'ego w nos i opatulając się kołdrą. Zawsze zastanawiał się, jakie proszku do prania Harry używa, żeby jego pościel była tak miękka i przytulna.

Harry wrócił do pokoju po niecałych pięciu minutach, w białych bokserkach, uśmiechając się i wślizgując pod kołdrę obok Louisa.

\- W porządku? - mruknął, obejmując szatyna ramionami, kiedy tylko chłopak ułożył mu głowę na klatce piersiowej i objął go w pasie.

\- W jak najlepszym.

Harry uśmiechnął się, całując swojego chłopaka w czubek głowy i mocniej ściskając go ramionami, po czym zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się z oddech Louisa, pilnując się, by szatyn zasnął pierwszy, a kiedy oddech chłopaka stał się płytki, Harry pozwolił, aby i jego zmorzył sen.

***

\- Kotku... - Harry wymruczał, nachylając się nad uchem Louisa i całując go w nie kilka razy, zanim szatyn nie burknął czegoś i nie obrócił się na drugi bok, wywołując tym chichot u Harry'ego. - Ejj... Zrobiłem dla ciebie pyszne śniadanko.

Louis pokręcił się chwilę, po czym otworzył leniwie jedno oko, spoglądając na uśmiechniętego Harry'ego. Uśmiech samoistnie rozprzestrzenił się na jego twarzy, tworząc łapki wokół oczu, więc otworzył również drugie oko i przetarł oba zaciśniętymi piąstkami, ziewając.

\- Dzień dobry. - Harry zaświergotał, nachylając się po pocałunek i prostując się, by sięgnąć po tacę, którą postawił na szafeczce nocnej. - Zrobiłem naleśniki.

Louis przeciągnął się i rozprostował, po czym usiadł, wdychając zapach świeżych naleśników i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiego Harry cmoknął go w szyję.

\- Mmm, pysznie pachnie. - zamruczał, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Dlatego musisz zjeść wszystko.

Louis westchnął, otwierając oczy. - A ty?

\- Na spółę ze mną. - Harry dodał, a Louis zachichotał, wyciągając swoje małe rączki w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Najlepszy chłopak na świecie. - Louis zaszczebiotał, nachylając się po całusa, zanim nie odgryzł kawałka naleśnika.

\- Tylko dla ciebie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
